Cancer
by music67love
Summary: Il m'embrassa, alors que je m'accrochai à lui comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. S'il était à mes côtés, alors je pourrais tout traverser... Même un cancer.   UA. HPDM. Inspiré par une chanson de MCR


**Cancer**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM  
><em>

_Rating: M !  
><em>

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling (hélas!)  
><em>

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: « Il m'embrassa, alors que je m'accrochai à lui comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. S'il était à mes côtés, alors je pourrais tout traverser... Même un cancer. » UA. HPDM. Inspiré par une chanson de MCR._

* * *

><p><strong>Cancer<strong>

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui me réveilla ce matin-là. Enfin, si on peux appeler ça s'éveiller. Les machines font un bruit infernal et m'empêchent de dormir, me laissant seulement somnoler. Les nuits me semblent bien longues, mais ce n'est rien comparé à mes jours. La fatigue m'empêche de garder les yeux ouverts bien longtemps et, immanquablement, je m'endors pour être réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par le bruit de la machine. Et Harry... Harry s'inquiète tellement lorsque je fais ça. Il en a déjà parlé avec mon médecin et les infirmières mais, comme c'est cette machine qui me maintient dans un semblant de vie, on ne peut rien faire. J'aimerai lui dire de partir, de ne plus venir me voir, de m'oublier. Il me fait tellement de peine lorsqu'il arrive, ses beaux yeux verts cernés et si tristes. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis simplement trop égoïste pour ne plus le voir. Il est ma raison de vivre, celui qui me fait tenir contre cette foutue maladie.

« Coucou Dray chéri ! » s'écrie soudain mon amant en passant le pas de la porte.

Je l'admire. Malgré ses cernes et son inquiétude palpable pour moi, il fait comme si de rien n'était. Comme si je n'étais pas atteint de ce foutu cancer, comme si je n'étais pas en phase terminale, comme si je n'allais pas bientôt mourir.

« Hey... » fut la seule chose que je parvins à extraire de ma gorge sèche.

« Comme vas-tu ce matin ? » me demande-t-il en m'embrassant chastement, avant de s'assoir sur le rebord de mon lit.

« Comme tous les matins... J'ai mal dormi et j'ai la gorge sèche. »

A ces mots, Harry a un petit sourire triste.

« Je suis désolé amour. Tu devrais quand même essayer de mettre les boules Quies pour dormir un minimum la nuit. »

« Je sais, mais ça m'empêche encore plus de dormir. »

« Je vais quand même tenter de convaincre ton médecin de te laisser prendre des somnifères. »

« Harry... »

« Oui, je sais que tu ne les supportes pas. Mais avec une autre marque ou un autre dosage, peut-être que... »

Une larme dévale soudain sa joue. Je ne veux pas le voir pleurer. Pas à cause de moi. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de le laisser partir ? De le laisser vivre ? Il souffre tellement à cause de moi, je ne peux plus supporter de le voir ainsi, essayant de me cacher sa peine du mieux qu'il peut.

Doucement, ma main droite vient se poser sur sa joue et j'essuie amoureusement la goutte d'eau. Harry émet un petit soupire et ferme les yeux.

« Je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir comme ça... » je souffle doucement.

Il rouvre les yeux, sûrement étonné de mes paroles.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui souffre le plus dans l'histoire. »

Je souris.

« Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas un petit cancer de rien du tout qui va me faire souffrir. J'ai enduré pire. »

« Ne te moque pas Draco... »

« Je ne me moque pas. Tu peux me passer le verre d'eau s'il te plaît ? » je demande, en baissant la main.

Harry se détourne. Je sais qu'il est en colère. Il n'aime pas quand je prend ma maladie à la légère. Mais comment lui expliquer que c'est ce qui me permet de tenir ? Faire comme si tout ceci ne m'atteignait pas est la meilleure façon pour moi d'oublier un peu les douleurs et la fatigue.

« Tiens. »

Le regard qu'il me rend est froid, tout comme sa voix et mon cœur se serre malgré moi.

« Merci... » je murmure à nouveau en saisissant le verre.

L'eau est fraîche et me fais du bien. Je finis le verre et le tend à mon amant.

**OooOooO**

Il devait être trois heures de l'après-midi et j'étais assis là, sur la terrasse de ce café, une cigarette à la main. Je regardais distraitement le paysage et les gens qui passaient, insouciants. Des éclats de voix attirèrent mon attention de l'autre côté de la rue. Un homme brun parlait à une femme rousse qui riait aux éclats. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur a fait un si grand saut dans ma poitrine – était-ce à sa simple vue ou à la voiture qui roulait bien trop vite et dans sa direction ? C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis levé et que j'ai courut jusqu'à lui, le poussant sur le côté alors que la voiture allait s'encastrer dans un lampadaire.

Il me regarda, interdit. J'étais tombé à terre et, au vue des signaux de douleur qu'émettait mon cerveau, je m'étais sérieusement égratigné les genoux et les mains. La rousse ne cessait de passer son regard du brun à la voiture, tandis que des gens arrivaient au ralentit pour tenter de secourir le conducteur.

« Merci. » avait dit l'homme brun en me tendant une main que je m'empressai d'attraper. La douleur me transperçait, mais je réussit tout de même à ne pas lâcher sa main avant qu'il ne m'ait aidé à me relever.

« Vous vous êtes bien écorché les mains... » me dit-il à nouveau en tournant mes mains délicatement afin de voir la paume.

J'avais alors ressentit un léger frisson au contact de ses mains douces sur mes avants bras.

« Ce n'est rien. » décréta-t-il après une légère inspection. « Mai vous devriez tout de même passer chez votre médecin ou à l'hôpital pour qu'ils vous désinfectent ça et vous bandent les mains. »

Je n'avais toujours rien dit, encore sonné. J'avais sauvé la vie à un homme – un parfait étranger qui plus est – sans même réfléchir. Je ne me croyais pas aussi idiot.

« Vous savez, sans vous je serez mort. »

« Je... » balbutiais-je.

« Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? »

Je secouai la tête à ces mots.

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. N'importe qui aurait agit de même. »

« Peut-être, mais c'était vous. »

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché mes poignets et ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. »

« Draco Malfoy. » avais-je répondu.

« Merci beaucoup Draco Malfoy. »

Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, avait lâché mes poignets et s'était éloigné de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. En me retournant, une bonne minute plus tard, je pu voir qu'il était en compagnie du SAMU.

**OooOooO**

J'ouvre soudain les yeux. Je viens encore de m'endormir sans en avoir conscience. Harry est en train de me caresser doucement les cheveux, comme toujours quand je m'endors inopinément.

« A quoi est-ce que tu rêvais ? » demande-t-il. « Tu souriais... »

« Je pensais à nous... A notre première rencontre. »

Mon brun eu un sourire triste – le seul sourire qui orne ses lèvres depuis que je me retrouve dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

« J'aurais pu me retrouver à ta place si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort j'imagine. »

« Tu fais de l'humour noir ? Ca m'avait manqué. » dis-je en souriant.

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es venu me sauver... Au début, je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un d'altruiste mais, en apprenant à te connaître, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'est pas du tout ton genre. Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que j'étais déjà tombé amoureux de toi. »

« Juste en me regardant ? »

**OooOooO**

J'allais partir pour rentrer chez moi, lorsqu'un des membres du SAMU m'arrêta.

« Vous êtes blessé monsieur ? »

« Oui, enfin non, rien de grave, juste quelques égratignures. »

« Montrez-moi ça. »

A contre-cœur, je tournai les mains pour les lui montrer. Il les observa quelques instants, puis me lâcha et posa la main sur mon épaule pour m'inciter à le suivre.

« Suivez-moi, je vais tout de même vous faire un bandage. »

Une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvai donc assit à côté de l'homme que je venais de sauver – homme qui ne m'accorda pas un seul regard, sans doute trop absorbé dans sa dispute avec la femme rousse. Je détournai la tête et me concentrai sur les gestes précis de l'urgentiste, en tentant de faire abstraction de ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Je trouve ça courageux de votre part d'avoir sauvé cet homme, alors que vous ne le connaissiez manifestement pas. »

Je ne répondis rien. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir au pourquoi de mon geste. D'habitude, j'étais plutôt du genre à être indifférent aux autres et j'avais toujours pensé que, même s'il y avait un accident et que j'étais le dernier secours possible, je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt. Je suis un homme d'affaire, un requin, si je commence à m'apitoyer sur le sort des autres, je ne survivrais pas longtemps. Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

**OooOooO**

« Je me suis encore endormi hein ? » je demande, alors que je connais déjà la réponse.

Mon brun acquiesce lentement, mais ne me répond pas.

« Je suis désolé... »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

La caresse de mon amant m'apaise et me donne presque envie de me rendormir, mais je ne dois pas. Je veux profiter de chaque instant avant lui avant que je disparaisse... Car ma mort est inévitable, je le sais, ce n'est pas la peine de se leurrer. Mes yeux se ferment à moitié mais je me force à les rouvrir. Je crois que, plus que le bruit des machines, c'est l'absence d'Harry qui fait que je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit. J'ai besoin de lui, de ses bras autour de moi et du bruit de sa respiration pour parvenir à m'endormir en toute sérénité – choses que l'hôpital ne peut me fournir.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

« Je sais Draco... Moi aussi j'aimerais que tu rentres mais ce n'est pas à moi, ni à toi, que revient la décision... J'essayerai de parler à ton médecin tout à l'heure, pour voir comment évolue ton état. »

« Merci... »

Je n'ose pas lui dire que je sais que mon état a empiré. Il tient tellement à moi que je ne veux, ni ne peux, lui faire de peine. Alors je laisse une tierce personne le lui annoncer, parce que je suis tout simplement trop lâche pour le faire...

**OooOooO**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident, et j'avais tout faire pour oublier cet homme. Je m'étais toujours considéré comme hétéro, mais ce baiser m'avait réellement chamboulé et commençait doucement à bousculer mes « croyances ». J'avais donc décidé, pour mon bien être mental, de me plonger dans le travail à corps perdu afin de ne plus y penser et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce matin ensoleillé où ma secrétaire avait frappé à ma porte.

« M. Malfoy, un homme demande à vous voir mais il n'a pas de rendez-vous. »

« Faite-le entrer, je ne croule pas sous le travail en ce moment. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Elle avait ensuite disparue et un homme était entré. Homme que je reconnu immédiatement, malgré le travail intense que j'avais fourni pour essayer de l'oublier.

« M. Potter... Que me vaut le plaisir ? » lui demandais-je en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

« J'avais envie de vous revoir... » me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui faillit me faire rougir. « Et j'aimerais placer mon argent dans une valeur sûre. On m'a recommandé votre banque. »

« Et bien, en effet, la Malfoy&Cie se porte bien ces derniers temps, mais je ne vous garantie pas que nous soyons une valeur sûre. »

« J'ai confiance dans le patron, il m'a déjà sauvé la vie. »

« Il paraît. » souris-je. « Mais sauver la vie de quelqu'un n'est pas comparable à faire fructifier son argent. »

« Votre banque ou une autre, j'ai de toute façon autant de risque de tout perdre. Alors autant aller dans une banque qui a l'air plus que bien portante. »

« Je ne peux pas vous contredire. Combien souhaitez-vous placer ? »

« Je dois avoir cent ou deux cents millions qui dorment sur mon compte. J'aimerais les transférer ici. »

A l'entente du montant, j'avais faillit m'étrangler. Avec ses cheveux décoiffés, ses lunettes rondes et son style plus que décontracté, on ne pourrait jamais imaginer que cet homme était millionnaire. Pour reprendre contenance, j'allumais une cigarette.

**OooOooO**

« Putain ce que j'étais con. » dis-je en posant une main sur mon front, lassé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? »

« J'aurais dû t'écouter quand tu me disais que la cigarette allait me tuer. J'étais tellement persuadé que ce genre de chose ne pouvait arriver qu'aux autres. Finalement, c'est ma trop haute estime de moi qui me tuera. Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne répond pas et me tend un verre d'eau, que je m'empresse de boire. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me réponde de toute façon, je sais très bien ce qu'il pense de tout ça. On s'est engueulés tellement de fois à cause de cette foutue cigarette. Le premier soir, déjà...

**OooOooO**

A huit heures, je me retrouvai devant le restaurant le plus chic de toute la ville. Je soupirai, essayant de me rappeler pourquoi j'avais accepté sa foutue invitation. J'essayai de me persuader que ce n'était qu'un simple rendez-vous d'affaire et que je n'avais absolument pas accepté parce qu'il me plaisait. Harry arriva quelques secondes plus tard – à pied. Il était habillé avec une chemise noire et un jeans et, bien que le haut soit élégant, au vu du pantalon, je doutais qu'on le laisse entrer. Du moins pas dans ce restaurant.

« Bonsoir... Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez... » dit-il, avec une voix grave qui me fit frissonner.

« A vrai dire, moi non plus. »

« On rentre ? »

J'acquiesçai simplement, alors qu'il me tenait la porte pour que j'entre. Aussitôt, un homme roux en costard nous accosta, tout sourire.

« Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, merci ! Ron, je te présente Draco. Draco, Ron, le propriétaire. »

« Enchanté. » dis-je en tendant la main à l'homme, qui me la serra en retour.

« Je t'ai réservé ta table habituelle, ça te convient ? »

« Génial, merci. »

Eberlué, je les suivis. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'un homme comme lui connaisse le propriétaire d'un restaurant aussi côté que celui-là. Il avait plutôt l'air de fréquenter les restaurants plus « cool ».

« Tu connais le propriétaire ? » chuchotais-je une fois assis, sans réellement me rendre compte que je passais du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

« Et bien... En réalité, je suis le propriétaire. Mais je n'aime pas diriger le restaurant, alors Ron s'en charge. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ? » demandais-je en secouant la tête, désabusé.

« Alors Draco... Parle-moi de toi. »

**OooOooO**

La seule chose que mes yeux rencontrent à mon réveil, ce sont les éternels murs blancs de l'hôpital. Harry doit être allé à la cafétéria ou voir mon médecin. Dans tous les cas, je peux espérer grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil avant son retour. Et j'aime tellement me remémorer nos souvenirs communs que je ne résiste pas aux bras de Morphée...

**OooOooO**

« Tu devrais arrêter de fumer. » me dit soudain Harry, alors qu'on venait de sortir du restaurant, trois heures plus tard et que j'entamais ma troisième cigarette.

« Ca t'incommode ? »

« Je parle de ta santé. »

« On meurt tous de quelque chose. » avais-je rétorqué en haussant les épaules.

« Peut-être, mais tu risques de mourir à trente ans au lieu de quatre-vingt dix. »

« Je suis un dur, ce n'est pas une cigarette qui me tuera. » fis-je en expirant la fumée.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, Harry me tira à lui et m'embrassa. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je lâchai ma cigarette et ouvrit la bouche. Il en profita pour approfondir le baiser et, sous l'effet du vin sûrement, je l'enlaçai à mon tour et répondis à son baiser. Sa bouche était tendre et sa langue douce contre la mienne. Je n'avais pas envie que ce baiser s'arrête, pourtant il s'arrêta plus vite que je ne le pensais.

« Sans parler de l'odeur... Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable. » murmura le brun contre ma bouche.

Je ne dis rien et il se détacha de moi.

« J'ai vraiment passé une super soirée. Merci... J'espère que ça se reproduira. » ajouta-t-il, avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître.

« Moi aussi... » murmurais-je, une fois seul, sans savoir si je répondais à la première ou à la deuxième phrase.

**OooOooO**

« Harry ? »

« Je suis là Draco... »

« Tu étais où ? »

« Je suis allé voir ton médecin. »

« Et... ? »

Les larmes retenues dans ses yeux ne sont pas très encourageantes, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

« Il a dit que ton état avait empiré. » répondit-il, en détournant le regard.

« Je sais... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu lui as demandé quand je pourrais rentrer ? »

« Il a dit qu'il voulait tenter un dernier traitement avant de te renvoyer à la maison. »

« Encore ? »

« C'est pour toi Draco, c'est pour que tu vives ! »

« Je sais mais... Ca me lasse, c'est tout. »

« Je sais, je sais... »

**OooOooO**

Sans savoir trop comment, je m'étais retrouvé chez lui, à déguster un repas qu'il avait, semble-t-il, lui-même cuisiné.

« Alors, c'est comment ? »

« C'est bon... C'est même très bon. Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner. »

« C'est parce que tu ne connais pas encore tout de moi... » me sourit-il.

En deux mois, je m'étais fait à ses sourires charmeurs, voire pervers. Au bout de notre deuxième « rendez-vous », il me l'avait dit d'emblée : « J'ai envie de toi. » Je lui avais bien sûr répondu que je n'étais pas gay mais il n'en avait pas démordu et s'était contenté de répondre que, dans ce cas, il attendrait que je change d'avis.

« Mais je n'attends que ça... » avais-je rétorqué, avec mon plus beau sourire charmeur.

Il fut tellement surpris que sa fourchette se bloqua à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. C'était la première fois que j'osais répondre à son jeu du flirt. Peut-être parce que l'idée d'avoir une relation avec un homme ne me faisait plus tellement peur...

« Serais-ce une proposition ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil évocateur.

« Qui sait ? » souris-je, de mon sourire le plus innocent.

« Arrête ça Draco... »

Son regard s'était assombrit et je pouvais nettement y lire du désir. Ce soir, il avait retiré ses habituelles lunettes et ses yeux émeraudes ne faisaient que ressortir davantage.

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon je ne pourrais plus me retenir. »

« Peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Tu sais ce que tu risques ? »

« Un orgasme ? »

Harry se mit soudain à tousser violemment. J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire ça avec plus de tact.

« Tu veux coucher avec moi ? »

« Je veux sortir avec toi, rectification. »

« Je suis un homme, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais. Et je sais aussi que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié un baiser que quand c'est toi qui m'as embrassé. Alors je veux tenter ma chance. »

Il me sourit et se leva, puis se plaça derrière moi et m'embrassa. Un simple contact sur les lèvres qui me fit frissonner. Oui, je voulais cet homme, plus que n'importe quoi au monde.

**OooOooO**

« Je vais être jaloux. » me sourit Harry, quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire. »

« Je pensais à nous... Je rêvais du moment où je t'ai dit que je voulais sortir avec toi. »

« Oh ça ! » dit-il en riant. « Je crois que je ne me suis pas encore remis du moment où tu m'as dit que, tout ce que tu risquais, c'était un orgasme. Je ne te connaissais pas si direct... »

« Et je l'ai eu mon orgasme finalement... »

**OooOooO**

Il m'avait conduit jusqu'à sa chambre et m'avait embrassé comme on ne m'avait jamais embrassé. Un mélange de douceur et de sauvagerie qu'aucune femme n'avait encore pu m'apporter. Puis il m'avait lentement déshabillé et m'avait allongé sur le lit, avant de me donner la meilleure fellation de ma vie.

« Tu es sûr ? » me demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« J'en ai envie, alors vas-y... Je te fais confiance. »

Il me sourit et revient m'embrasser. Il descendit ensuite le long de mon corps pour le parcourir de baisers brûlants. Je voulais cet homme et je le voulais maintenant. Bien sûr que j'avais peur, mais la volonté de l'avoir en moi était la plus forte. Il revint au niveau de mon sexe et me reprit en bouche. Immédiatement, des gémissements sortirent de ma bouche, sans que je ne puisse les empêcher. Il introduisit un doigt en moi et je me crispais. La sensation était étrange et je ne saurais dire si ça me faisait du bien ou pas, mais ça ne me faisait pas mal. Du moins pas encore car, quand il rajouta un deuxième doigt, la douleur fit son apparition. Mais sa bouche sur mon sexe me fit oublier momentanément la douleur – du moins, jusqu'au troisième doigt. Il me prépara un moment, puis retira ses doigts et alla m'embrassa.

Il se déshabilla, puis farfouilla dans sa table de chevet et en retira un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Il s'en versa dans la main et me prépara encore un moment et, maintenant, je ne sentais plus que le plaisir prendre possession de mon corps. C'était si différent mais si agréable. Il retira finalement ses doigts, enfila le préservatif et le recouvrit de lubrifiant.

« Mets-toi à quatre patte... Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure position mais tu auras moins mal pour une première fois. »

Je lui obéis, sans chercher à discuter. J'avais envie de lui à un tel point que j'aurais pu faire tout ce qu'il me demandait juste pour l'avoir en moi. Je le sentis se placer derrière moi, puis je sentis un douleur fulgurante me traverser, à tel point que je gémis de douleur.

« Je suis désolé... Je vais entrer et j'attendrais ensuite que tu t'y habitues... Mais il faut que tu te détendes. »

J'acquiesçai, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais ses baisers sur mon dos et ses caresses sur mes hanches eurent finalement raison de moi, ou alors était-ce sa caresse sur mon sexe ? Je me détendis et il pénétra plus profondément en moi. Chaque poussée me faisait mal mais je réussis à occulter la douleur en me focalisant sur ses caresses. Une fois à l'intérieur de moi, il s'arrêta et vint embrasser ma nuque.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il contre mon oreille et j'acquiesçai.

« Bouge s'il te plaît... »

Il commença un long mouvement de va-et-vient qui me fit légèrement grimacer. Puis la douleur fut remplacée par du plaisir. Plaisir qui grandissait lentement en moi et me fit gémir. Harry était toujours contre mon dos et me masturbait au même rythme que son bassin. N'en pouvant plus, j'accélérai la cadence de moi-même et je le sentis sourire. Il gémit contre mon oreille et je ne crois pas avoir entendu un son aussi beau que celui-ci. Plusieurs vas et viens plus tard, il jouit dans le préservatif, en moi, et il accéléra le mouvement sur mon sexe, ce qui me fit jouir à mon tour.

Il se retira alors que je tombais sur le dos, lessivé. Il me sourit et sortit de la chambre, probablement pour jeter la capote usagée.

« Tu dors ici ce soir ? »

« Tu comptais me mettre dehors ? » demandais-je, moqueur, alors qu'une boule grandissait en moi. Et si, une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il se lassait de moi ?

« A vrai dire, ce n'était pas une question. » me sourit-il.

**OooOooO**

« M. Malfoy ? Désolée de vous réveiller mais c'est l'heure pour vos médicaments... »

« Encore ? Mais j'en ai pris il y a une heure ! »

« Ca va faire trois heures Draco... » me sourit tristement Harry.

« Trois heures ? Merde... J'en ai marre de m'endormir sans cesse. »

« On va tenter un nouveau traitement. Si vous réagissez bien, on pourra peut-être envisager un retour chez vous. Sous couvert qu'une infirmière reste la journée. »

« Je suis là, je peux m'en occuper. »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire M. Potter... Mais une présence médicale ne peut que lui faire du bien. La prise en charge de malades est plus dure que vous pourriez l'imaginer. »

« Mais... »

« Laisse Harry... On a les moyens de toute façon. » dis-je après avoir avaler les différentes pilules. « Et je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi. »

« Tu n'es pas un poids pour moi ! » s'insurge-t-il.

« Je vais vous laisser discuter, je reviens dans une heure. » fit mon médecin, avant de disparaître de la chambre.

**OooOooO**

J'étais couché contre son torse, comme à notre habitude quand on dormait ensemble. On était ensemble depuis six mois. Je crois que six mois a été le maximum de mes relations et je commençais à avoir peur. Peur d'une relation sérieuse. Peur de son « Je t'aime » d'il y a deux mois. C'est idiot, c'est vrai, mais ce genre de choses me terrifie. Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le dire à personne ? Mes parents n'étaient pas du genre affectifs et je crois que la parole la plus gentille qu'ils m'aient dite était : « Draco, nous sommes fiers de toi. » quand j'ai été élu majeur de ma promotion.

En faite, je crois que je n'avais tout simplement trouvé personne à qui le dire. Les relations que j'entretenais jusqu'ici n'avaient aucune réelle signification pour moi. Je le faisais pour m'amuser, pour combler le manque de sexe, voire pour ne pas être trop seul le soir. On m'avait déjà dit des « Je t'aime » et fait des déclarations enflammées, mais elles m'avaient toujours laissé de marbre. Alors pourquoi un simple « Je t'aime », murmuré à l'oreille après l'amour m'avait tellement chamboulé ?

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. J'étais amoureux. Définitivement. Et les rares amis avec qui j'entretenais des relations à but non-professionnel avaient aussi remarqué que quelque chose avait changé chez moi. Mais je n'avais pas encore été prêt à leur dire que j'étais avec un homme. Pourtant cet homme je l'aimais... Peut-être était-il temps de lui dire ?

« Je t'aime... » murmurai-je, persuadé qu'il ne m'entendrait pas. Pourtant, je sentis un torse contre mon dos et des bras m'enlacer. Ses cheveux me caressaient doucement la joue et son souffle régulier chatouillait mes épaules.

« Je t'aime aussi. » me dit-il finalement, puis il tourna la tête et m'embrassa.

**OooOooO**

« Harry... »

« Oui ? » demande mon amant la tête de son roman.

« Je t'aime... Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je t'aime aussi Draco... Et je t'aimerais toujours. »

Une larme s'échappa de son œil et je m'en voulus.

« Est-ce que tu peux me faire une promesse ? »

« Laquelle ? »

« Promets-moi... Promets-moi que, quand je serais mort, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour refaire ta vie. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes pleurer sur ma tombe et que tu te laisses dépérir. »

« Draco ! »

« Je vais mourir Harry, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Non tu ne mourras pas ! Pas tout de suite en tout cas... »

« Harry... »

« Je t'aime Dray, je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes ! »

Je m'assied et tend les bras pour qu'il m'enlace. Les larmes coulent le long de son visage à présent, inondant mon épaule.

« Je ne veux pas non plus mais ce n'est pas nous qui décidons, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ? »

« C'est de ma faute Harry... Uniquement de ma faute... »

**OooOooO**

« Encore en train de fumer ? Merde Draco, je pensais que tu voulais arrêter ! » s'exaspéra Harry, alors que je m'étais caché dans la salle de bain pour fumer.

« Je suis désolé... J'ai essayé, je te jure, mais je n'y arrive pas. »

« C'est normal que tu n'y arrives pas, tu n'essayes même pas ! »

« Pardon ? » m'écriais-je en me levant pour lui faire face, la cigarette toujours à la main, se consumant lentement. « C'est ma première cigarette depuis un mois ! Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quel point ça a été dur ? »

« Je te rassure, je le sais ! Tu te plaignais assez pour que je m'en rende compte ! »

« Est-ce que tu sous-entend que je suis chiant ? »

« Je ne le sous-entend pas, je te le dis : tu es chiant ! Tu as pourris la vie de tout notre entourage pour rien. Nan mais je rêve ! J'ai vécut un mois infernal pour rien ! »

« Je peux aussi rentrer chez moi si tu veux ! »

« C'est ça, pars ! Tu sais ce que tu es Draco ? Un lâche ! Un putain de lâche qui n'arrive pas à trouver assez de courage pour se défaire de la cigarette. Un putain de lâche qui m'a dit « Je t'aime » une seule et unique fois et c'est quand il me croyait endormi ! »

« Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Je t'ai raconté mon enfance ! Tu sais ce que j'ai vécut, tu sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude des sentiments ! »

« Peut-être mais moi j'en ai besoin ! Merde Draco... » se radoucit-il. « Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, mon oncle et ma tante me haïssaient... J'ai juste besoin de voir que je compte pour toi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. »

« Arrêter de fumer te le prouverait ? » demandais-je, en me radoucissant à mon tour.

« Ce serait un début, oui. Ce n'est pas pour moi... »

« Je sais... Je suis désolé Harry et... Je... Je t'aime... Même si je ne le montre pas. »

« Je sais, je sais... »

Je lâchai ma cigarette dans l'évier et allai l'enlacer. Son odeur me faisait tellement de bien et j'avais tellement honte de moi. Après ce jour-là, je ne fumai plus une cigarette de ma vie.

**OooOooO**

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis à nouveau allongé dans mon lit et Harry a repris sa place initiale, en train de lire un roman. Je voulais attendre pour le faire, mais le souvenir de cette dispute me convint de le faire maintenant, avant qu'il soit trop tard.

« Ry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce tu peux me passer ma guitare ? »

« Tu es sûr que... ? »

« S'il te plait. »

Il n'insiste pas et se lève, puis me donne la guitare. Je taquine quelques cordes, pour vérifier les accords. La musique a toujours été une passion, passion que je n'ai jamais pu avouer à personne, par peur de la moquerie. Puis, un jour, Harry m'a entendu chanter sous la douche et m'a dit que j'avais une superbe voix. Il m'a encouragé à prendre des cours de guitare et à me produire dans quelques bars. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'avais un certain succès. Du moins, jusqu'à la maladie.

Je commence doucement à jouer les notes d'une chanson dont je viens enfin de comprendre la signification. _Cancer_ de My Chemical Romance. Cette chanson a toujours eu le don de presque me faire pleurer et, un soir, lors d'un concert, c'est ce que j'ai fais. Parce que les paroles ne peuvent laisser personne indifférent.

« Je la joue pour toi... C'est comme si cette chanson avait été faite pour nous... » dis-je, avant de commencer à chanter.

_Turn away,  
>If you could get me a drink<br>Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded  
>Call my aunt Marie<br>Help her gather all my things  
>And bury me in all my favorite colors,<br>My sisters and my brothers, still,  
><em>

_I will not kiss you,  
>'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.<em>

Now turn away,  
>'Cause I'm awful just to see<br>'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,  
>Oh, my agony,<br>Know that I will never marry,  
>Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo<br>But counting down the days to go  
>It just ain't living<br>And I just hope you know

That if you say  
>Goodbye today<br>I'd ask you to be true

'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you  
>'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you<p>

**OooOooO**

« Vous avez un cancer des poumons. Probablement dû à la cigarette. »

Cette phrase, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Je me sentais mal depuis quelques semaines et Harry m'avait convaincu d'aller un médecin. Médecin qui m'avait fait passer tout un tas de scanners qui, jusqu'ici, s'étaient avérés sans résultat.

« Vous... Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda mon brun, livide.

« Il n'y a aucun doute possible... Je suis désolé. »

Je ne dis rien, fixant un point imaginaire devant moi. Un cancer... Moi qui pensais pouvoir passer à travers les mailles du filet, que c'était quelque chose que moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Si Dieu existe, il doit bien rire de moi maintenant.

« Je vais vous laisser seuls un instant, pour que vous puissiez digérer la nouvelle... Puis nous parlerons de votre traitement. »

Il était sortit et un silence avait prit place dans la pièce. Un cancer... Une larme dévala soudain ma joue, rapidement suivies par d'autres. Je mis une main sur ma joue, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien moi qui pleurait. Harry se leva et alla m'enlacer, alors que je pleurais comme un enfant.

« Ne t'en fais pas Draco, on s'en sortira... Tu vivras, je te le jure. »

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu resteras avec moi ? »

« Je resterais avec toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Je t'aime Draco, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi Harry ! »

Il m'embrassa, alors que je m'accrochai à lui comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. S'il était à mes côtés, alors je pourrais tout traverser... Même un cancer.

**OooOooO**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et mon regard tombe directement sur Harry, la tête posée sur mon lit, en train de dormir. Je pose une main dans ses cheveux, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de sourire. Oui, tant qu'il sera avec moi, je pourrais tout traverser... Même la mort.

* * *

><p>Traduction de la chanson :<p>

__Détournez vous  
>Si vous pourriez me donner un verre<br>D'eau car mes lèvres sont gercées et fanée  
>Appelez ma tante Marie<br>Aidez la à rassembler toutes mes affaires  
>Et à m'enterrer<br>Dans toutes mes couleurs préférées,  
>Mes soeurs et mes frères, immobiles,<br>Je ne vais pas vous embrasser__

__Parce que le plus difficile dans tout ça  
>C'est de vous quitter.<em>_

__Maitenant détournez vous,  
>Parce que je suis horrible juste a voir<br>Car mes cheveux ont abandonné tout mon corps,  
>Toute mon agonie,<br>Je sais que je ne me marierai jamais,  
>Bébé, je suis simplement lassé de la chimio<br>Mais comptant les jours avant de partir.__

__Ce n'est pas juste de vivre  
>Et j'espère juste que vous savez<br>Que si vous dites  
>Au revoir aujourd'hui<br>Je vous demanderais d'être franc,__

__Parce que le plus difficile dans tout ça  
>C'est de vous quitter.<em>_

__Parce que le plus difficile dans tout ça  
>C'est de vous quitter<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Oulà, ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus posté sur oO Je vais essayer de m'y remettre, avec notamment la fic "So long" dont la suite est prévue et "Mon coeur" aussi (je compte d'ailleurs finir le dernier chapitre de "Mon coeur", histoire de mettre enfin une fin à cette histoire ^^"). <strong>

**Sinon je vais me faire de l'auto-pub (comme toujours, mais faut bien en profiter, n'est-ce pas ? ^^) J'ai créé un blog qui illustre des OS (HPDM notamment) à l'aide de photos Sims... Il y a deux OS pour le moment, un inédit (enfin pour le moment ^^) de fleur de lisse appelé "Du rêve à la réalité" et cet OS... Donc si vous voulez les lire de façon différente, c'est ici : http:/ music67love-sims. skyrock. com (supprimez les espaces). Et j'ai remis le sommaire de mon blog "harrydraco" à jour :D**

**music67love**


End file.
